


【KK】相方向你（终章）

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	【KK】相方向你（终章）

KT AU 不是现实向

18+

放飞自我辣鸡文笔不喜勿入

完结啦！  
\---------------------------------------

66.  
光一再回家时喜代子和惠已经离开了，pan的自动喂食机是满的，刚的那双鞋还崭新地放在鞋柜没被带走，房间一尘不染、喜代子还是像往常一样，每次来都会给他打扫了卫生再离开。

他气馁了一瞬，又看到惠的邮件，说我和妈说你原本还担心他孤独终老，现在总算不用愁了。他额头起青筋，想这是什么聊天鬼才，又想他妈也算是被他们姐弟两个一路气大的，或许这种直来直去的方式还更能接受一些。

两个人中午去赶了个行程，下午的庆功宴看着没大事准备翘班。长濑也在那，拉着光一让他敬了酒再走，被刚半开玩笑半认真地挡住了，在众人好奇的目光里一脸高深莫测地指指他的头，在场众人顿时用同情的眼神看着他，自觉让出一条路来，刚扶着他一路打着招呼离开，收获感慨交杂敬佩的眼神若干。刚出大厅光一就问刚，说你这家伙果然在坑我吧，他们肯定都觉得我脑子有问题，刚憋不住笑，一边振振有词，万一真的有后遗症怎么办！

提前下班其实也没什么特别的事要做。年末，餐厅都早早被预约出去，两个人也没有去什么高级的地方约会的意向，转了一圈还是把车开回了六本木。回家冲了澡，换了家居服，并排躺在一起。还是下午，太阳斜斜地从卧室的纱帘里探进来，矜持地把手背晒出高于体温的暖和。

就这么无言地躺了一会，两个人都不想把事情拖得太久，想和家里早点说清楚，所以刚想先和希美通个气。刚坐起来拨电话，光一躺在一边偷听，接通后随便扯了几句，刚开始小心地讲我和光一如何如何，说话的间隙一边用手轻轻揉他的头发。他知道刚是需要有人支撑，就躺平了任着刚抓着。结果没听到对面有什么激烈的反应，刚后来干脆公放，叫光一听见希美的话音。

“哦，”希美静静地听完，只淡淡的应了一声，“原来是这样。”

“我会帮你和妈妈说，”希美这么说，“但我觉得妈不是完全不知道。”

“十年前吧，你六本木的房子交工时，我们去看过一次，”希美语速放缓，把刚的记忆也一点点拎出来，“当时妈抬头看那么高的楼，说刚为什么这么努力啊？这房子这么贵，楼层还这么高，住起来很累吧？刚明明适合闻得到泥土味道，抬头能看见天空的那种小房子。我答不上来，她就嘟囔了一句说，好像光一那孩子也住在这。是因为有想比肩的人，人才总是要勉强自己。”

“因为这是你的意愿，所以妈妈没有拦你，”希美在那边轻轻地笑，“现在十年过去，如果你得到的是不用勉强的幸福，那我们都为你高兴。”

刚拨弄着光一柔软的头发，静静听着希美的话音结束，光一的手安静地伸过来，与他握在一起。

“嗯，”刚露出放松的笑，“谢谢姐姐。”

他确实有在勉强过，扣掉电话他想着，勉强自己待在这个人的身边。

十年，二十年，像是修行，他模糊了年岁，一点一滴把自己捏出一个形状来，去适应对方的需求，渐渐忘记自己原先的面貌，好像他本来就应该是为了堂本光一而活着的什么微不足道的东西。但果然妈妈是明白的，他确实从来都柔软又温和，但内里心高气傲，不肯认输，他从一开始想要的就是比肩，从来就不是单纯的奉献和牺牲。一切的我为了你如何如何，都是自我意识过剩下一场漫长而心知肚明的自欺欺人。

自由的心不能被驯服，向往并肩的人也不是真的摇尾乞怜要什么施舍，他做不到那样低的身段，不去求除爱情之外的情感的荫庇。不是朋友，并非家人，做不成爱人那就倔强地只做工作伙伴。一直等着那人来爱他，等到了走火入魔的程度。暗恋是卑微的戏服下膨胀的自我骄纵，可若是这颗心没被人接住，没被人珍视，会跌到哪里去？若台下真的从未有人在看？

他不知道，也不敢去思及那个可能性。他很少后悔自己做过的事，但直到现在，比如切实地觉察到光一正待在自己身边的此刻。光一在这里，哪里也不会去，不为了工作或者别的目的，就单纯地为了待在他身边而待着，这种时刻他就无比痛恨自己的倔强。因为如果光一不向他走来，不去打破那种保持二十年的虚伪的平衡，他们就真的不再有任何的机会。他们真的会是同事，和所有普通同事一样，或许会是那种默契程度比较高的同事，但也仅此而已。他们不会有这样在彼此身边肆无忌惮地浪费着时光的下午，不会有这种共同面对着什么抵抗着什么的体验。他们不会是他们，是他和他。只要他选择封着自己的嘴，就这么到四十岁，五十岁，到他自己累了摘下面具，然后离开，他们之间仍旧什么都不会发生，而明明对方是他最爱的人。

他终于明白他不怕纠缠，他怕他们没故事。

那天他说他不介意给光一自由，他当然介意，只是他又一次猛然意识到，自己真的爱到了这个程度，爱到坦然承认我是爱你，我不能否认我爱你，我爱你爱到即使介意也允许你。刚从未比此刻更能意识到，所谓的尊严，其实什么都不是。如果早一点和光一说就好了，或许他会有机会以恋人的身份不错过他们的这些年。早十年，二十年，脸皮厚一点，如果光一一开始不肯听，就揪着他的耳朵一遍遍地说，说光一你觉得我对你好吗？你猜我为什么对你这么好？因为我喜欢你。一切都是因为我喜欢你。因为我喜欢你，所以你什么都不用为我做，你只需要允许我喜欢你，然后不要拒绝我的眼神，就好了。他应该早点这么和光一说的。

“在想什么？”光一半阖着眼躺在他腿上，懒洋洋地问。

光一的头发在午后疏懒的阳光下变成带点透明的金黄，睫毛的末梢也带着金色，没有攻击型的暖色像烟雾一样笼成一团，叫人疲惫，或者说唤醒内心原本不曾有的疲惫，叫人觉得此刻是安全的。

光一在这，而一切都还来得及。

“在想，”他也好像一下子懒了起来，任自己松弛开，闭上眼睛，“我好像...是输给你了。”

“输给我什么？”光一抬起头，用食指摸他的嘴唇。

“你先表白的吧，说‘我喜欢你’，”刚感受他指尖在自己下唇巡游，随着自己的话音移动，“你刚意识到，就说出来了，明明我喜欢了那么久，在表白的时机上却还是输给你了。”

“那你就赢回来啊。”光一想了想，这么冷静地说。

他睁开眼睛，看到光一还是在闭着眼睛摸，指尖婆娑着自己，不急不慌，像是有无穷的耐心。他其实一直很怕光一经历了眼睛的事会对黑暗产生阴影，但如果能在自己身边安心地闭着眼睛感受自己，大概是因为自己让他感觉到安全吧。

挡在自己面前时很勇敢，实际上又非常依赖自己...有成熟男性的内敛的强大，有时候又像是孩子一样天真无邪。具有很多矛盾的特征，克己的，自我闭合的部分，和某些不去隐藏的张扬，真实和攻击性，把心藏起来，又撑着将被期待的表人格贯穿始终，与他不同是界限清晰，黑白分明的人。他欢迎那强大，也体贴那柔软，果然还是好喜欢。

他想了想。

“堂本光一，”他的唇在光一的指尖一张一合，“我喜欢你。”

“非常非常喜欢，有时候喜欢到觉得没有自己的程度。”

“你会不会觉得我对你很好？你猜为什么呢？”

“光一，我不对每个人都那么好。因为我喜欢你。”

“从前我想，你什么都不用为我做，你只需要允许我喜欢你，然后不要拒绝我的眼神，就好了。”

“但是现在我想，你也要爱我，你也要喜欢我，你得像我只看着你一样只看着我。为什么呢，因为我也很好。因为我们都很好，我们在一起一定会很好的。”

“光一君，”他轻声说，“请和我交往。”

...当年只是说了喜欢让你无所适从，抱歉。

现在，请让我把那句话补回来吧。

结果睁开眼，看到堂本光一泄了气地双手捂着脸。

“怎么了嘛。”他去摸光一的耳朵，看到从指缝间露出的那人变红的面颊。

“行了行了，”光一把脸埋在胳膊里，“你赢了啦。”

67.  
水斗准备和刚递辞呈的前一天，Rika入职了公司。

对于她的事，水斗或多或少听说过一些，从前作为某种程度上来说站在相同立场的两个人，他一直不认为这位女士做的多么高明，直到他自己以为十拿九稳的局面全面溃败，他才突然对没有正式交际过的这位女士冥冥之中产生了同病相怜的感受。

真可怜，喜欢上没可能的人。

不过她是没关系，他这么想，她还这么年轻，喜欢上那个男人也没有几年，想忘掉的话也没有那么难，他不一样。堂本刚的痕迹在他的生命中驯染太深了，他需要离开才能试着忘记。

他在网上看到了美国的电影公司因为筹拍日本相关作品因此在招日籍员工的消息，虽说工资很低，住宿环境也不算好，但是是个他可以利用的远走的机会。他默默留意了招聘通知，用半吊子英文加上谷歌翻译，磕磕绊绊给对方去了邮件，没几天收到了对方的回复，可以招收他，但要到了纽约再面试，且不报销机票。

是场豪赌，但他没怎么犹豫。辞呈写好了，准备第二天就交给堂本刚，他预料了很多种可能的反应，但顾不了那么多了。即使被嘲笑也无所谓，只要能逃走比什么都强。他刚把叠好的辞呈塞进公文包，就看到了大动静走近办公室的Rika。

Rika是被服装师领进来的，提着两个巨大的箱子，人在中间像根瑟缩的豆芽。他从前在道具组做过，这种大小还是可以轻易解决，于是帮忙把箱子从楼下搬了上来。Rika丝毫没有跟他客气的意思，反而是眼睛盯死了他要他小心，说箱子里是她作为化妆师的“全部身家”。

进了办公室就开始抱怨，说事务所的位置不在正正中的市中心，用的空调还是台式的非中央的，桌椅板凳这些设施看起来就有点陈旧，人员一看就知道是临时班子，这种规制，怎么能做堂本光一的事务所嘛！

服装师在一边哭笑不得，说还不是你自己硬是和J社解了约要过来，我们这可没请您这尊大佛。

Rika坐在代客用沙发上，闻言扁扁嘴，“我这不是看你上次说现在没有趁手的化妆师吗，上次你给我发的光一桑的照片，到底谁选的粉底色号啊？上镜那么黄！我都要气死了。王子总得有王子的气度啊！我来可是拯救你们于水火之中，别不领情了。”

服装师毫不留情泼她冷水：“有本事这话你留着社长和光一桑在的时候说。”

Rika不吭声了。

水斗装作没在偷听的样子把二人的对话听了个全，心里觉得挺不可思议。他准备逃走，没想到还有人准备专门跳进来。她不可能不知道吧，那两个人的事？在某种程度上相当高调，水斗知道堂本刚甚至没瞒着业内人士，在堂本刚的努力下，他们两个的交往在能做到的最大限度上做到了公开，只隔着同公众之间薄薄的一层，圈内人基本人尽皆知。

如果被爆出去也没关系吗？又一次他实在忍不住这么问了。

“也不是什么必须要藏的东西。”刚很平静地回答他，“而且如果成天担心被曝光，我们也太累了，还不如提前和记者打好招呼，获取一定程度上的自由。”

相当于，不用好奇，我们是在交往，但是不许说出去哦，因为已经知道了所以没有证实的必要，所以也别来拍哦。

水斗所知的“自由”，是最近这两个人能一起私下去吃帕斯塔了。花了那么多钱，疏通了那么多关系，就仅仅为了“不被偷窥着一起吃意面”，的自由，水斗觉得有点荒唐，又有点酸楚。

如果是和我交往，哪来这么多麻烦事？他这么想。

但最终刚也没有和他交往，即使他对自己有充分的信心，理论上他也有着强烈的优势，但他还是没能获取刚的心。

他把这一切归咎于时间，如果我能早一点，他想，早出生一点，然后比堂本光一早一点认识堂本刚...但并没有如果。

思绪混乱，Rika的声音又响起来，“没事，我不是一个人，”接着，那支提不动化妆箱的瘦瘦的手臂，突然就朝着自己指过来，“这不是吗？”她语气自暴自弃又带着点轻快，“还有个被辜负的人在这呢！我们俩在，谅他俩也不敢没完没了地秀恩爱！”

服装师心想我觉得你说的不对，但也只能先稳住她，“是是是，你厉害。”

水斗无辜被cue，尴尬地笑了笑。

Rika真是来报道的，和服装师吐了吐苦水就开始在公司空出来的摄影用房间摆放她的瓶瓶罐罐，大有在此安营扎寨的气势。午休时水斗路过，看她一个人爬上爬下，大冬天出了一身汗，不知道为什么在门口多站了一会。

“看什么呢大块头，”Rika走出来撑在门上挑衅地问他，“没见过这么多化妆品吧！”

水斗以前都在剧组工作，怎么可能没有见过，他咳嗽了一声，避过了这个话题，“你...是真心要来工作？”

总不至于，还没放弃吧...他想。

“是啊，”Rika一脸奇怪地看着他，“不然呢？我来干嘛？捉奸啊？”说着说着自己都笑了，“不好意思，我才是那个反派女二，不对，我连和男主发生点啥都没有。可能算个女三吧！”

水斗想我又在他们的故事中排到多少位了呢？男五吗？

“为什么过来这，”他整了整表情，“不会觉得不自在吗？”

“唔...短时间内，应该会有吧，”Rika想了想，“但我是来工作的，好好工作不就行了。我看不上原先的事务所，他们这又正缺人，我干嘛非得避着啊，多没出息。”

水斗内心想，你面前还有个准备往美国逃的人呢。

“而且，凭什么老娘要给他俩的故事让道？”Rika越说越气，“我有我自己的人生轨道！抛开我喜欢堂本光一不谈，我本身的工作也是作为他的化妆师，一点点积累名气，以后可能有机会在涩谷开自己的店！这是我早就想好的，为什么要因为他俩的爱情故事羞愧，转行或者远走他乡？我的人生，我自己是主角，没必要时时刻刻为了不堵他们的路活着吧！”

水斗呆呆地看着她，一时无言以对。

静了一会，

“晚上，你有时间吗？”他问，“我...请你吃个饭？”

“干嘛？”Rika警惕地瞥他一眼，“追我啊？还是作为Tsuyo派，对我这个光一派有什么企图？”

“不是不是，”他苦笑，“我...有点事想请教。”

“也行，”Rika打量他一圈，觉得这身高逼近190的黑皮大汉不知怎么显得可怜兮兮的，“不过要能喝酒的地方！”

“白州放题！”水斗也相当豪爽。

结果当晚不知怎么就醉的很快，具体说了什么水斗印象已经有点模糊了，只记得他说怎么办，我觉得我以后都不会喜欢上什么人了，Rika拍着他的肩膀说拉倒吧，不可能的，你过两年就忘了，况且没在一起就证明不合适，遇到更合适的你就能释怀了。

他又说实际上我准备去美国了...还没说完就被Rika打断，用夸张的语气在他耳边喊，你是不是脑子被门挤了啊，我听说那边好多非法劳工的！而且你干嘛因为别人不喜欢你你就跑啊！跑能顶什么用？喜欢谁不能决定你自己的人生，因为那些你喜欢的人都不会为你负责的。你的人生，只有你自己可以负责！

最后这句具有相当醍醐灌顶的效果，以至于后面的事就都记不得了，自己是怎么出了饭店，怎么被送上了出租车回了家全都忘了，第二天醒过来已经是中午，手机上有注名Rika发来的邮件，说已经给他请了假放心睡吧，还有某人说好请客喝到一半就不省人事，J社上半年工资都没给她结，三瓶白州她结账时心都在滴血，下次除非请叙叙苑否则绝不原谅。水斗看了半天，觉得有点好笑。

“好，”他一个字一个字回邮件，“想吃什么都行，我请你两次。”

辞职信就那么放在了公文包，忘记了给出去。

随便订了个日子出去才发现不太对，街上一片灯火璀璨，入目全是手牵手的情侣，他这才意识到这看似寻常的一天恰巧是平安夜。等Rika来了，他有点踌躇，说这种日子我把你约出来，没破坏你本来的计划吧？Rika白他一眼，说你是真不知道假不知道，有计划的应该是那两位吧？我能有什么计划？

实际上，“那两位”作为社畜，没有叫人牙痒地在约会，而是在工作。光一有采访，刚在附近录一个综艺，结束了就干脆溜达到了光一这。悄悄推开门进去的时候，主持人正问到光一平安夜的计划。

“没什么特殊的，”光一抱着胳膊笑笑，“四十岁的独身大叔，要什么圣诞节嘛。”

说完抬眼就看见刚站在布景外，手里端着杯咖啡小口啜着，短胡须上沾上奶泡。注意到他的视线，眼睛弯了弯。光一的第一反应是明明睡眠不好还这个点喝咖啡，第二反应是在Anan的摄影棚，刚也是像这样，裹着大披肩，端了杯咖啡，远远地看着他，眼睛里有将熄又亮的火星。他一下有点不自在，挪了挪身子。

“那理想中的圣诞节呢？”支持人没放过他，“光一君是那种会和爱人一起度过有意义的圣诞节的type吗？”

是吗？他想。

今天回去，会干嘛呢？

没有预定高级的餐厅，也没别的计划，明天还有工作...大概最后也会是一起开车回去，随便吃点什么，早早睡觉。说起来家里还有剩的猪肉，应该可以做生姜烧来吃，不过已经很晚了，刚的养生论是不在晚上吃饭，明明半夜会饿，再偷偷去冰箱里找吃的。但是为了不戳穿，就只打几盘游戏再睡好了...不怕会玩到很晚，因为刚一定会拽着他去睡觉。

大概就是这种，很平凡的一天吧？没什么意义的一天。

他眼睛眯着，视野里刚跑去和导演打招呼，正低低笑着听导演讲话。

...又或者说，这种平凡也是一种意义吧。

“不需要什么圣诞节，”他终于说，“和爱的人在一起的话，平凡的每一个日子都是爱的聚合物。”

因为遇到了，最初也是最后的那个人。他看着刚上扬的嘴角，在心里这么想。

68.  
“什么？”服装师一口茶差点喷出来，“你们两个一起过的平安夜？”

水斗眨眨眼，“啊，对。”他说，“约着吃了个饭。”

他和服装师去了趟千叶取了堂本刚订做的衣服，正在往都心赶。今天是跨年前一天，公司在酒店办年会，还有一个小时开始。

服装师强行咽下嗓子里的东西，嘟囔着世界也太疯狂了，情敌和情敌居然都内部消化了。

水斗没听清，但直觉没好事，加了一句，“你可别多想，就是约着吃饭，正好是平安夜而已。”

服装师喝着茶想也是，剧情转变哪能有那么快？

结果就看见车座椅的缝隙里有个粉红的尖角，服装师好奇地拎住往外一拽，是一条散发着香味的粉色丝巾。

服装师：....

“这是，Rika的吧？”她僵硬地转过头。

“啊？”水斗正准备变道，匆忙转头看了一下，“哦，”他说，“应该是吧？这几天坐我车的就是她了。”

丝巾上还带着淡淡的香水气息，前调的甜蜜散尽，剩下淡淡的松柏味，从不在车内摆香薰的水斗抽抽鼻子，想原来这两天隐隐约约闻到的香气是从这来的。

服装师小心翼翼把那条丝巾折好，内心已经脑补了一万字不可描述的剧情，诸如车内激吻间不慎挣掉丝巾之类，想得十分投入，水斗奇怪地看她一眼，“你怎么了？脸红什么？”

服装师咳了一声，“没什么，”她把丝巾放好，“这个，还是你亲自还给她吧。”

到了会场有点晚了，开门进去时堂本刚和堂本光一正一起倾倒一瓶硕大的香槟，一个托着瓶口，一个扶着底，金黄的酒液涌进玻璃的尖塔，那两个人穿着款式相近的西装，笑出同样的不太冷但也绝不热情的弧度。水斗觉得可能是因为习惯了，这幅光景看起来竟然不甚刺眼。在场除了公司的人还有一些业内人士，他俩站在门口瞄着，找不准进去的时机，被坐在门附近的Rika瞄到，偷偷溜出来。

“你还行，”她先是打量了一眼服装师大衣里的连衣裙，又看了看水斗，“你怎么回事？来年会穿这么随便？”

水斗把自己放在一个怀着不可言说的目的进入公司的“有工位的司机”的位置，不觉得自己刻意打扮有何意义，Rika频频摇头，恨铁不成钢，把服装师推进去，拖着他到另一边的房间找西装。酒店果然准备了客人出问题时可以用来替换的西服，Rika在衣架之间钻来钻去地找，她今天穿了件淡粉色裙子，吊带的，脖子显得有点空，也有点冷。

水斗去换西服前把口袋里的丝巾掏出来递给了她，Rika愣了一下说我还以为丢了呢，从他手里接过，想了想，在颈上挽了个花。挽好了照镜子，小声嘟囔说自己水平不够，不像玫瑰像月季，一会要去找服装师帮忙重新系。水斗没觉得有什么不同，只是那结成花形的一团粉色并不叫人讨厌。

换了件深灰的西服，不足够适合他的肤色，但别的颜色却没有合适的尺码，日本人中他算是尤为高的。Rika还不服气地和酒店的负责人理论了几句，说万一是个外国游客需要衣服，酒店岂不是没有合适的能提供？简直是缺乏国际化视野。水斗听着她有点尖细的声音，觉得这个小个子的女人身上有种超脱于他认知的很旺盛的生命力，像是花朵初开的前一瞬，在挣脱着什么的感觉，她身上好像从不缺乏这种绽放的坦荡。他则有点不太一样，他知道他在堂本刚心里大抵算是个坦荡的人，但他明白坦荡是他用以针对堂本刚的武器，因为堂本刚看起来像是那种会喜欢坦荡直白的人。他的那些坦荡是假的，身上那些无所畏惧的冒险因子死在母亲去世的夏天，埋藏在父亲搬入和继母同居的房子的冬天。成年后的他不会再用棒球砸坏杂货店的窗玻璃让母亲出来为他道歉，也学会将欲求隐藏，本质上是已经不会再绽放的人。

Rika在帮他调整领结，他突然觉得Rika豆芽一样细白的脖颈上那一团粉色的花有些刺眼。他心里想，堂本光一，那个男人看起来不像是会喜欢女人穿粉色连衣裙，他想着要不要提醒Rika，可能这一切都没什么用。

快进去时他不经意说了一遍，被Rika回以惊讶地眼神，“没有啊，”她觉得不可思议，“又不是因为他才这么穿的。不是你那天说的吗？说我和粉色还挺衬的。”

平安夜一起吃饭那天，他好像是顺口夸了一句。

“是吗，”他说，“原来是这样。”

的确，粉色在她身上并不让人讨厌。

走进会场时人群已经在分散着敬酒，他从侍者手里取了香槟，应该是刚才堂本刚和堂本光一一起倾倒出的那几百杯的其中之一，他握着杯子漫无目的的地走，Rika跟在他身后不远处，和认识的《5&1》剧组的人打了招呼，众人对他来堂本刚手下工作都表示了赞许，说他有先见之明，他笑着没否认，低头抿酒，觉得天花板上的吊灯有些刺眼的恍惚。

没一会堂本刚过来了，手里拿着粗陶的茶杯。水斗亲眼看到堂本光一在角落把他手里的长颈香槟拽走，换上冒着热气的茶汤，堂本刚看了他一眼，又看到他身后不远处蹲着自助台的新鲜水果狂吃的Rika，露出个了然的笑。

“服装师和我说我还不信呢，”堂本刚眼睛眯起来，用茶杯碰了一下他的香槟，“祝福哦。”

不是你想得那样，他心里说了一遍这句话，却没有多少把他说出来给堂本刚听的欲望，一是堂本刚不在乎，二是他自己也没有那么想说。此时此刻他又诞生了那种一直盘旋心头的无尽的自我怀疑，在堂本刚眼里他许是个真诚善良没什么阴霾的年轻人，但他明白他不是，他有那种无法消解的灰暗的部分，他始终有一部分在死掉又腐烂然后又新生的循环之中，而带着这种伤口活着的人，到底有没有去重新追求什么的权力和能力，是件值得怀疑的事。

见他许久都没说话，堂本刚又端起杯，同他的香槟清脆地碰了一下，他怔愣着抬起头，看到堂本刚温和的眼睛。

和他从前看的金田一事件簿里，那双因为刻意修理的眉形和鬓角而显得锋利凌人的眼睛不同，这双眼睛不再像从前那么尖锐和清白，而是带上一点岁月堆积的昏暗和柔和。那种他在堂本刚出演的角色上和堂本刚这个人身上所感受到的叫人刺痛的部分，恍惚间就掉进一去不回的时光里了，被抚平，柔顺，然后珍藏，他想那个保管者或许是堂本光一。

“别怕，”堂本刚像是看到了他身上那个正在轮回的伤口一样，“不要畏惧去爱。”

年会结束时他从角落发现了已经喝醉的Rika，这个一个人能干掉两瓶半白州的女人靠着柱子走不动路，水斗想不明白她是怎么喝成这个样子的。他扶她起来，在她耳边说我帮你叫车，她却抱着他不撒手，说我不回去我好不容易喝醉一回你别浪费这个机会。

什么乱七八糟的...他扶额，“你把我当谁了？”他拎着她问。

“水斗啊，”她没睁眼，在他怀里大大方方地瘫着，“说我穿粉色好看的人不是你吗？”

他愣了愣，叹口气，把人抗走了。

Rika醒的时候发现自己躺在酒店的床上，穿着酒店的睡衣，自己那条粉色连衣裙洗干净了在沙发晾着，身边没人。垫着脚走出去，套间外面水斗正趴在桌子上睡觉，接近190的人，委委屈屈缩在旋转皮椅里，看上去有点可怜。

她没看多久他就醒了，有点迷糊地看着她，反应了一会才说哦你醒了。又说衣服是服装师替她换的，开房需要身份证明什么的我擅自翻了你的包。

Rika看他已经换回了惯穿的衣服，衬衫缠在身上皱巴巴的，不知怎么的就有点烦，“怎么没去床上睡？”她说，“这样要腰痛的吧？”

我还真是缺乏魅力，她心里想。

水斗奇怪地打量了她一眼，又笑了，“有些事，”他有点漫不经心地说，“还得你清醒的时候同意了再干吧？”

Rika睁大眼睛。

两人陷入沉默。

“说起来，”她一下子有点不知道该说什么，揪着睡衣随便扯了个话题，“我们干嘛30号开年会啊？跨年不是31号吗？”

“你是真喜欢堂本光一吗？”水斗瞅她，“老板想给他过生日吧，两个人，单独的那种。”

Rika被呛住了。

“可能...”她想了想，“也...没有那么喜欢了。”

“那就好，”水斗笑了笑，“不然昨天晚上某些人说的话我就找不着人认领了。”

“你什么时候再喝醉一次啊？”他真诚地问。

“...”Rika沉默了一会，也诚恳地说，“酒不醉人，人也能自醉吧。”

俩人又一起沉默，又一起笑开，然后一起悟了，爱情这玩意，果然他妈的不讲道理。

69.  
堂本刚确实筹备了计划。

虽说是筹备，但客观上并没有那么多的时间，他和堂本光一都很忙，大晦日明明在不远处，却被行程挤的遥遥望不到边际，那个奢侈地躺在一起的下午像是偷来的，这之后他们基本只在工作场所见面，回家时间都没办法强求统一。也就是有这种错位，他才有时间去准备点什么。

年会开完的第二天他还有收录，是预定二月份放送的，穿上了色彩活泼有早春样貌的衣服，被服装师夸年轻了十岁，他一时飘飘然就现场买了下来，穿着去超市买了零食，便当，野餐布，然后开车去隔壁电视台堵人。

天快黑透了他终于等到收录延迟的堂本光一，看着就不怎么着急，还在乐屋洗了头才出来，头发半干软软地塌着，看到他挺惊讶，“怎么是你啊？”声音都有点飘了，“我还以为是水斗呢。”

堂本刚笑着打转向，说水斗忙着谈恋爱呢，堂本光一震惊了，“谁啊？”他一脸不可思议，“他不是喜欢你吗？”

“Rika。”堂本刚说。

“什么？？”堂本光一张大了嘴，“她，她不是喜欢我吗？”

堂本刚哈哈大笑。

“所以说，”他把车驶入拥挤的车流，“世界上能这么久的喜欢你的也就只有我一个，你得当宝贝才行。”

国民偶像自然是从不缺人爱的，堂本刚对此心知肚明，说喜欢这么久，最最喜欢这种话也都是假的，现在说出来是用来壮胆的。他能自傲的唯有懂得堂本光一这一点。

堂本光一就很不遵守行车安全的伸手过来捏了捏他脸。

“已经把你当宝贝了啊。”他笑着说。

...也许还有被爱着这一点。

堂本光一显然没看到后座上方的一大堆东西，因为直到他们开上高架他才意识到这不是回家的路，他转过头看向堂本刚，嫌疑人正哼着歌踩着油门，心情不错，不知道准备把他打劫到哪个山沟。他看着窗外掠过的风景从林立的高楼到静默的群山，那些充盈到眼睛放不下的光亮们变成遥远的点，尘世被他们挣脱，而黑暗正环伺着他们。他曾被放在无边无际的黑暗里月余，也有永恒面对黑暗的心理准备，因此不像堂本刚认为的那样害怕，反而会生出奇妙的安心。像是一处不被大众所喜爱的天地，自然而然变成他的归处，他缩在里面，连同他珍爱的热爱的，光明之下，只需要展示人们想看到的就好。

况且一起待在黑暗里的有堂本刚。

车里放着非常舒缓的soul，堂本光一没听过，但知道这类的碟片堂本刚还有很多张。在他印象中，二十代出头的堂本刚还在喜欢英式摇滚，车里有时候会循环着放Let There be Love，旋律和他们一起穿梭在都心的电视台间。那时候的堂本刚已经开始学着对他隐瞒，尽管还不太擅长，但不像是十几岁时那么爱哭，爱和他撒娇。可以成熟地处理各种事情，辗转于不同的场地，和乱七八糟的人打交道，爱笑，会说好听的话，在staff和导演那里都能吃得开，才能一直受到对方的关照。堂本光一忘记了自己快速成长的那几年，却记得堂本刚在那时候飞速变化的样子。那只会哭，会哆嗦着说光一我要坚持不住了，却又挂着泪珠挡在他身边时刻准备咬人的小狮子，变得温柔，变得只有同样的表情。他有时候怀念那利爪，即使挠到自己身上也会跟着受伤，但他想看到刚更加鲜明生动的样子。

二十代他花了很长时间想去和刚成为朋友，比如约着刚去喝酒，吃饭，打棒球，甚至是去联谊。刚并不会拒绝，而是保持着叫人回归理智的冷静。就是不舒服，怎么都不对劲，在很多个刚垂着眉眼替他斟酒的时刻，在刚笑着和女孩子讲他的优点的时刻，在卡拉OK里刚带着那种没有神采的微笑和他对唱一首情歌的时刻，他恍惚间意识到他和刚不能成为朋友。不能成为“兄弟”，太难受了，或者说，作为朋友的刚，看起来太难过了。

家人也不行，不是家人。家人没有那样的眼神。来自家人的爱是无理由的，时间长了有时候连为什么爱都忘了，变成重复的，交换的习惯。但来自刚的关心就是有原因的。他能感受到那是非常大的，非常沉重却又被举重若轻的东西，被刚就那么揣着，每天都携带着，那东西也许在腐化，也或许会爆炸，但刚并不准备告诉他那是什么。刚试图让一切看起来都很平常，所以他也就做出不在乎的样子，做出看不到的样子。刚不想说，我就不去问，他这么想，我们即使不能成为朋友和家人，也能拥有这样不去问的默契。

他觉得刚不太想亲近自己，他有点害怕这样，想了很久到底是哪里出了问题。和长濑变熟了之后才知道，刚成为经纪人后，很少联系做艺人时认识的人，小井，国分，长濑，他们在一个宿舍时曾经一起胡闹的伙伴，刚用身份把自己和大家隔开。“其实曾经在一块的人，刚和你的联系最密切。”长濑曾经这么说过。

但也只是工作，他明白，只是因为刚是他的经纪人，因为职责而亲密，因为需要而熟知，因为他不擅长，才会有刚出现，沉默地帮他解决各类问题。刚有一天或许会嫌他烦吧？他有这样的自觉，但是又想一直废下去。一直不爱交际，懒得讲话，不擅长照顾自己，然后让刚更久地留在自己的身边。

刚没走的理由他归结于那个一起看星星的夜晚，刚看着他说成为他们不懂得光一多么有趣，他们不知道你有多么厉害，刚说你一定可以成为万人崇拜的大明星，你总有一天会闪闪发光。刚说他们不懂，我懂，我知道，所以我来做你的经纪人。刚说星星虽然多，我一定会让你成为其中最最耀眼最最明亮的一颗，你会被许许多多的人爱着，你会一直笑着，那颗星星会贯穿时空，永不熄灭。

他不确定自己真的有那样的潜力，他想，要知道宇宙中也有不发光的星球，也有那种诞生不久就被碾成齑粉的天体，他也许并不是刚所希望的那颗会发光的星星，但刚说看到了他的光，他就得把他的光亮找出来，让刚可以辨认。

刚不是星星，他想，至少对于他不是。刚像是只能照亮他的，非常私人性的月亮。不是不能有更大的光亮，而是收敛而矜持地控制了光的大小和范围，但他不能握住，也不能捧在手心端详，他只能隔着一定距离看着，感受那不烫人的光亮，感受那遥远的守护，感受那沉默的语言像是水一样四散着流经他。他也不能追，不能打捞，因为那只是泡影。月亮是否停留取决于月亮，不是取决于看着月亮的人。

不是朋友，而非家人，但不在身边就会没办法呼吸，这样的人又该如何形容。

在漫才界，担任吐槽和装傻役的两个人互相称呼对方是“相方”，带有搭档的亲密，也混合着竞争对手的对立。要想成为彼此的相方，要先找到可以匹敌的人，然后进行漫长的拉锯，在交锋中打磨出彼此最为闪光的所在，必然是最默契，也或许是最陌生，但终生可称为相方的有且只有那样的一个人。

我的相方是刚，他听了后这么说。

众人诧异，说你们又没组队，他是经纪人你是艺人，怎么会是相方？他没解释那么多，比如我们其实原本是一个组合，起名叫做KinKi Kids，准备要出道只是没出成，他只是摇了摇头，说如果我有一个相方，那这个人就得是刚。

我们站在相同的高度，进行漫长而持久的拉锯，我们交换光亮，也隐秘地递出灵魂，我们对望，我们也背靠背，我和你成为我们这样一个人格。月亮安静而沉默，人也固执着不肯离开，江畔何人初见月，江月何时初照人？开始已经不得而知，但对望和对峙则将成为永恒，在奔流的时光中凝固成带有悲色的璀璨，那是他们。

不是朋友，也并非家人，那么或许是相方吧？他这么想。

山路走了一半光一认出来了，这是去往长野的路，主要是他认出了那个在他的法拉利上留下一道长刮痕的护栏。他明白了目的地，却也不急着戳穿，说实在的他甚至不怎么意外。归根结底，要把他带去哪里都行，山沟，村落，甚至缠着一根铁链一起坠入海底。到哪里他都有他的月亮，于是他不怕黑也不怕孤独。他现在还可以把他的月亮抱在怀里，被光亮拥抱，也被光亮侵蚀。他追了，他打捞了，他接住了，于是那月亮稳稳落在他手心，不会走了。

两个人在冬天干枯的草坪上沉默地铺开野餐垫的时候都忍不住笑了，刚找了石头压住被夜风吹得飞起来的四个角，摇着头边笑边骂，说两个要四十的大老爷们大晦日这是在干嘛啊！不好好待在室内吃点热乎的，pan也没想到吧，过年都没人回去给她喂食。

“饿她一顿吧，”光一也笑，“被我妈喂得贼胖，稍微减减。”

“你这人，”刚白他一眼，“要是当面说人家淑女，我得跟你急。”

买的零食铺了一地，便当也都冷了，两个人并排坐了半天，谁也没动嘴，形式主义的浓度也未免太高。“对不起，”刚离他近了点，把头靠在他肩膀上笑，“我也知道，这个复仇的意味也太大了，可我就是不甘心嘛。两次了，来同一个地方，每次都不顺利，事不过三，第三次难道还不行吗？我就是不信这个邪。”

然而事实上不仅吃的没人下嘴，天空也云遮雾蔽，甚至不如二十年前那片残损的星星有亮度。

总是这样，人准备好了，星星不肯赏光，星星大方一点，人就总是要出状况。他们永远难以同时拥有美好的回忆和绝美的风景，就像爱仍旧是不能宣之于口的爱，明天仍旧是不可期待的明天。他们在黑暗中接吻，在光亮中远离，在背离世俗和其他一些似有似无的东西的地方抵死缠绵，用小我去隔绝世界，拒绝被感化和统领。但所幸他们并不孤独。

他们干坐了一个小时，光一冻得手麻，刚昏昏欲睡，躺在他膝盖上喃喃说着什么，偶尔又发出极低的笑声，他凝神听了一阵，又放弃去明白，想总归是好事。直到突然刚的手机响了，刚一个激灵爬起来，把手机按灭。

“那是我订的闹钟，”刚咳了咳，“还有三分钟，你的生日就要到了。”

“我来发表一个演说，”他宣布。

“首先，光一，我不曾想过我的生命会有这样的三分钟。因为明白不会拥有，所以没有给自己机会去幻想。关于你我幻想过很多东西，但是因为太近了，太触手可及，那些幻想像是真实的一样，好像只要我去做就可以实现。这样幻想就变得非常没意思，而且想多了可能会让我产生‘你已经是我的了’这样的错乱。”

“所以我从前编过很多故事，很多必然是假的的故事。在不同的平行时空，不同的我和你以不同的身份相遇。另一个世界的我比这个我更勇敢，可能我们在更早的时候就会有一个好的结果；下一个时空我更怯懦，可能我们永远都没有结果；在更遥远的时空的我，缺乏遇到你的运气；而某些时空的我，可能遇到你太迟或太早。”

“我想了很多，我觉得我们不可能有那种完全严丝合缝的故事。你能明白吗？那种一见面就明白是你，一拥抱就合上心跳，顺风顺水，从始至终，没有波浪和水花的好故事。我们都太不同，我们也都太好强，但不论是哪个时空，光一，我都有耐心与你纠缠。”

“对峙也好，对望也罢，打磨也行，或者只是孜孜不倦地在对方身上戳上无数个口子，血流不止地结尾，我只想和你纠缠，光一。我只想和你有故事。”

“去亲吻，去互相折磨，去彼此欺骗，去交出真心，我愿意和你产生各种各样的故事，也愿意在其中遍体鳞伤。如果花朵和吻是因为你捧着花的手和献上吻的唇而有意义，那么你给我的痛苦也因为来自于你而值得被铭记体味。”

“我把心交给你，光一，我好奇你怎么对待他。你丢弃他，折磨他，揉搓他，你亲吻他，暖和他，爱抚他，你与他交合，你用他来寄放你的心，你带着他去世界上任何一个地方，都可以，光一，他属于你。一切都很有趣，因为是你所以有趣。”

“但是，也可以什么都不做。只用我的色彩去感受你的，用我的鼓动去倾听你的，然后去爱。数不胜数的故事之中，果然爱是最好的。”

“此时此刻，光一，我只想爱你。”

“生日快乐。”

光一凝视着刚的眼眸，在他们毫无所察的时候，云开雾散，星星自遥远的光年之外散发光亮，包围着他们，凝视着他们，新的一年到来，在盛大的璀璨下，光一在刚的眼睛里找到自己。

是一样的，他想，他们是一样的。

被你触碰所以有意义，被你注视所以有意义，一切的一切，都只是因为是你而已。

光一明白他们仍然持续着并将永恒持续下去那场从前就开始的对峙。在时间的洪流中，无数不同的维度里，以点，线，面，可以想象到的各种存在形式，他们将孜孜不倦地探索和打磨对方，也在这个过程中变得熠熠生辉，光亮在他们间流动往复，循环轮回，而爱是其中他们能给彼此的最好的一种。

如果有某个时空，我们没能遇到怎么办呢？他这么想着，却没有问出口。

因为他知道他们会去找，会在迷茫中寻找那个丢掉的人，那个有且只有一个的相方。不管在世界哪个角落，不管隔着什么种类任何程度的格差，不管以什么样的身份，都会奔跑着去寻找。

向着你去，然后今夕过往，都有意义。

\---------------------------------------

（写完后，作者陷入了长达五分钟的怔忪）

完结感言：

其实一直感觉写完这个会有非常多话想要说，但是开始打这行字的时候又切实不知道我该说什么。

开这篇文是一年零九个月之前，我躺在床上睡不着，其实当时前有论文后有演出，但反而因为焦虑和忙碌而更睡不着，然后突然脑海里出现了一个担任光一经纪人的刚，一个本来只是想单纯讲讲暗恋的故事由此诞生。

突发奇想想写点什么，于是一点都不卡，甚至写出来的文字让自己觉得很喜欢，相方像是一个非常甜蜜的谎话把我骗了进去，那时候我单纯的认为我永远不会卡）

然而事实上这篇文经历了数次断更，最长的一次达到四个月，有段时间我真的抗拒打开这个文件夹，看着就怀疑人生，因为写不出来想撞墙。后来放置他，刻意不看他，让自己对他陌生，寄希望于在重新点开后能有新的感受和冲动，也幸好这个方式起效果了。但尽管如此，每次更新都是一次要人命的事）））写到结尾的这个十二月末，我已经是连续十天宅在家对着电脑，人在英国熬成中国时间，早晨九点睡下午起床，好久没见英国的太阳，甚是想念。

但是怎么说呢，个人的付出其实是很不值得一提的东西，因为我在描写我认为世界上非常美好的两个人，我在书写一些我自己都不能完全掌控和预料的，美好的故事。

虽然哈姆雷特在大家的眼中有不同模样，但我仍然希望您们能在这篇文章中看到一些我希望您们看到的东西，比如在光一和刚身上共生的坚强和脆弱，比如他们对待工作和作品不能放手的坚持，比如他们对人的真诚对事的执着，比如他们在某些重大的需要作出选择的时候的妥协，牺牲，奉献。当然，最大的是面对彼此的他们，与面对其他任何事物的他们有多么不同。我也希望您们或许能诞生一些灵感，关于什么是爱情，什么是自我，什么是梦想，什么是健康的关系，什么是光明，什么又是黑暗。

但就算感受不到或者不想去感受也没关系，一篇文章而已，本身也没有很重大的意义和历史使命，所以不管他对于您来说是什么，我都真诚地感谢您能读完。

这是个漫长的故事，在同人里算是个相当的数字（我猜测），文档统计是166223，真是叫人没有想到。经历了快要两年的互相折磨，我和他终于可以告一段落。这期间我收获了无数感人的发人深省的评论，有为拙作留下眼泪的，有愿意花时间去一读再读的，有在我暗自想不然坑掉算了的时候孜孜不倦向我表达对这篇文章的惦念的，有每次都不忘记夸奖我支持我的，我都记在心里，真的非常非常感谢大家，这些都是我能坚持写完的动力。

当然，爱是属于文中两位主人公的，我不能偷功。若是您从我的文章中产生了冲动，请将爱回馈给他们，为他们多做点事吧。他们是非常好的两个人，我想用文字去论述他们的好，去告诉所有人他们多么值得被爱。希望我有稍微做到一点点。

也有告诉我因为觉得人设渣掉了而弃坑的，如果我的文字让您产生了不好的观感，也全部都是我的责任，请一定一定不要和他们本人扯上关系，关掉这篇文章，然后忘记就好。

2019年年初，我定了年内完结相方的目标，和这个目标一起定下的有学日语，出国，坚持在音乐上的付出，与心友见面等等，虽然这一年我仍旧遭遇了各种意想不到的意外，状态仍旧摇摇欲坠，但奇迹般都做到了。

现在，相方也完结了。

这一路，感谢相伴，也谢谢坚持到最后的我自己。

时间轴终于微妙地合上，所以，光一先生，生日快乐。请尽情绽放您的光亮，然后被更多的人们爱着，注视着。

在此鸣谢：  
从一开始就和我探讨剧情，一直被我微信骚扰，回答我各种愚蠢问题，帮我解决技术难题，对相方有再造之恩的我的好朋友，也是我心里最最爱的文手，糕糕  
同样一直被我微信疯狂骚扰剧透，并在这半年内每次都需要帮我登录发文的红领巾老师  
同样被我骚扰（你到底骚扰了多少人你倒是说啊）的其他伙伴，小玉，虾虾老师，春里，老王，地球老师，和一些虽然已经不联系了但以前也没少骚扰的太太老师们，谢谢你们听我说话。  
看到这里的你。

最后的最后，我知道这个文吧他特别长，还很矫情，还很复杂，很麻烦，我也一直对他不满意，但是在我写完他的时候，我突然觉得，他还是挺不错的，挺值得看一遍的，真的。所以，欢迎大家向还没看过这篇文的人安利，告诉他们不要怕长和矫情和虐，来看看，这篇文其实，真的挺不错的。

谢谢大家！


End file.
